


And Time Stood Still

by AkaProxyPie



Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaProxyPie/pseuds/AkaProxyPie
Summary: A one shot based off of the door scene in the library in episode 70,when Percy and Vex got stuck. I am in love with critical role Im almost caught up to where they are at the moment and i love Perc'ahlia so dang much!





	

“We uh,we should tell the others”. The words come staggering out of her mouth,for a reason he doesn’t know. Percival goes to say something to her,but the ordinarily silver tongued gunslinger is left short of words and blank of mind as he watches her stand and turn towards the exit of the library.

Pulling himself to his feet,the weakness from his near brush with death still lingering,he follows Vex’ahlia who is already halfway across the room. Thanks to his height,and vex’s rather endearing lesser height (she was nicknamed stubby or a reason) he catches up with her just as she reaches the door.

He really should know better. He should know his and the rest of Vox Machina’s luck with doors would come into play.

They both come to an abrupt stop, as they become jammed in the door frame.

Percy laughs nervously only too aware of the divine half elf beauty pressed up against him,as he starts to struggle and twist his way from the frame. As he turns,his eyes,weary and full of pain meet Vex’s round,and full of hope. his breath catches and for the briefest of moments the Gunslinger and the Archer’s eyes meet and time itself seems to stand still. Percy swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing and swaying like Keyleth after a particularly hardcore pub crawl. with a start he notices the deep tinges of red starting to appear on vex’s cheeks and the red hot burn on his own face that signifies he has his own magenta tinted face that closely resembles hers. They stand there for a moment longer until Vex breaks free of the door frame and,still blushing, walks off into the street while glancing behind her briefly to ensure that Percival follows.

The tinkerer takes a moment to compose himself,then follows on after her,his mind still racing at that one moment that could have been a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first foray into the critical role fandom despite the fact im currently caught up with the entire series. this was originally posted to mylostsoul,my tumblr account and i decided to add it to here as well. I'd greatly appreciate any advice or feedback you can give as its all helpful. Im kinda nervous,i love this fandom and i really want to be accepted in it,im so scared my fingers are shaking writing this ^.^


End file.
